idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Id
Id (Yeh Chun-Hwa) is the main Protagonist of the manhwa Id - The Greatest Fusion Fantasy. he was originally a resident of a world called "The Middle Kingdom". After protecting and wearing a magical bracelet, was transported to the continent of Gressen, a world full of sorcery, monsters, and fantasy. 'Appearance' Id has feminine and petite figure thanks to this he is quite offen mistaken for a woman and this becomes a common theme in the story. 'Personality' Id is known to be occasionally impatient and reckless. Lamia often takes on the task to scold him when he acts as such. 'Plot' Past A little bit of past in shown in the later chapters. Id was able to perfect his 10000 pound strike. While practicing, Id was able to copy Freezing Palm Strike just by watching chi-Wu. After performing this move, Id suddenly fell ill. As per doctors this was due casting freezing palm strike after learning Angelic Jade Form causing Yin Yang imbalance. Chi-Wu and other decide to teach Id a formation that will correct his Yin Yang balance, but no one has been able to perfect that form before. After the treatment, he was able to gain the perfect formation which gave him a large amount of ki to control. Chi-Wu suspects that the bracelet Id wore reacted to his Absolute Formation technique which triggered the dimensional shift that transported Id to the continent of Gressen. First Arrival Id wakes up near the lair of Greydrone, the Gold Dragon and stumbles in. He discovers a sleeping dragon guarding the ancient sword Lamia which had been slumbering for 10,000 years. Id inadvertently wakes up the sleeping dragon Greydrone and is first granted the ability to speak to the residents of Gressen. His curiosity discovers that the dragon has been guarding Lamia for 10,000 years and is well over 18,000 years old, the sword created by him, the other Dragonlords and God himself using pary of Greydrones heart. Intrigued, Id touches the sword and is amazed to find the sword reacts to him. Unable to let go, the sword appearing as a teenage girl proclaims Id, its rightful owner, and vows to stay with Id for eternity. Greydrone, impressed that the sword chose Id and not himself, allows Id to take the sword with no regrets. Greydrone tells Id that a dragon's lifetime should only be 10,000 years and goes to rest. Greydrone gives his Dragonheart to Id allowing himself to be reborn inside Id, and granting Id the powers of one of the strongest dragons. Meeting During his meeting with Selena he was able to find out more about the world of Dragons, Gods and the Chaos fragments. After this meeting he goes on with Cheyna and his group to Kaarin Forest to save Procas' daughter. His daughter is a illness call Ice Plan and there is no way to svae a person from that generally , but Id thinks he can save her as he has read about it in one of the void zen master's journal. One reaching the Kaarin tree Id finds out that the Tree is dead. When id comes and summons his sword near the tree, it starts to regenerate and the tree became alive again. This appears to be becuase the summoned was was actually a divine sword called Elizer. As per the King's order the head toward capital of Raailon. On the way, with the help of Karrin's fruit and Id's Ki therapy , the able to make Procas' daughter much better. So they meet Bahajan is is running away from the Chaos pieces. After this they encounter Mercio who is looking for Bahajan. Mercio defeats Bellephor and Bahajan, but when he tries to kill them , Id stops him. An intense battle starts between them, Id was eventually able to gain the upper hand, but Mercio runs away. 'Powers and Abilities' Id has access to powerful ki and magic attacks Martial Arts: :Id is a natural-born martial artist in his world. He demonstrated that he can copy another person's skill just by observing. Before coming to the Continent of Gressen, he has mastered two forms of martial arts: Angelic Jade Form Perfection and Great Absolute Formation Technique. He is also skillful in both unarmed and sword fighting, although he admits that he is more skillful with the latter. Unarmed Fighting Techniques: *Water Sphere Flick *Wind Blaze Seal *Furious Bird Strike *Thousand Pound Smash *Shatter Jade Blue Harden Kill *Buddha' Spirit Palm *Piercing *Finger Flicking Bomb *Hidden Pure Flowing Strike *Sudden Hurricane Dance *Soul Stealing Demon of Death *Spin Step *Freezing Ice Palmstrike *Flustering Wind Palmstrike *Inferno Sealing Palmstrike *Buddha's Palm *Iron Devastation Fist *Twelve Great Techniques Sword Techniques: *Gordian Knot Slash *Flight of the Great White Dragon *Sword of the Fiery Phoenix *Heaven Earth Sundering Slash *Torrent of Blades *One Blade Soul Striker *Blood River Sword *Exploding Phantom Slash *White Fire Dance *Impossible Slice Combo *Asura Demon Slasher *Asura Triple Blades *Asura flash *Asura full bloom *Asura blood slasher Non-Fighting Techniques: *State of Emptiness *Law of Movement *Restrict Sound *Illusion Skill Magic Spells: After arriving the Continent of Gressen and obtaining Lamia, he obtains further skills including: *Protection Shield *Lightning *Warp *Sword Heart Unified Form *Teleportation Class-13 Spells: ''' He also obtained class-13 spells from Greydron *Dragon Fist **Dragon Upper *Twin Dragon Technique '''Summoning: Spirit Kings but the mana is returned to the summoner when the summoning return and it is amplified with the mana of the summoned spirit. It has yet to be seen if Id has formed contracts with any other spirit king, in addition to Sildran, but it can be inferred that he has done so from the fact that he can summon wind, earth, wood, and fire elemental spirits. He seems to be able to summon five elements at once and names the technique Five Phases in One Technique. Equipment: *''Lamia'' - A sentient sword created by the Gold Dragon Greydrone, Dragonlords, and God. It is maybe one of the strongest weapons containing the power of God/rivaling the power of God. Lamia has access to ancient knowledge and spells known by Greydrone. Lamia has its own set of powers demonstrated when it teleported an entire audience away from further danger using the spell Warp. During the fight against Perser, Lamia has also shown the ability to block for Id, as noted by Perser. When not in use, Lamia has the ability to turn into different objects besides a sword, incuding a hair ornament, and belt. Lamia had been in waiting for eons for a worthy master to wield her. It chose Id to be its master. *''Bracelet'' - Has unknown abilities as of now, it drains Ki from Id's left hand when Id needs to use it the most. It is also responsible for sending Id to Gressen. *''Dragon Gauntlet'' - Given by the Dragonlord Selena. It allows Selena to know where Id is at all times. Thought to be unbreakable, it was also used for protection against attacks until it was destroyed by Perser.